begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Guide by Pimgd
How to use this Guide: First, I will go over a couple of aspects all clans have in common. Things like the rules for new members, the clan structure, and couple of other aspects. After that, I will describe how to create your own clan. For finding a clan that's best for you, look at each of these aspects of a clan. See which ones fit you best. Then see the "How to Join" section of their clan to join. If their clan does not have a post somewhere stating how to join, ask one of its members.crack heads . ignore that crap some dumbass put it there lol. Explanation of Leadership types A clan can have one of these "leadership types": *Autocratic - One leader. His word is law. *Democratic by representation - Autocratic, but once a time period of length X has passed, everyone (of a certain rank) can vote on who the new clan leader will be. *Democratic by vote - All matters are voted upon by everyone (of a certain rank). *Oligarchic - All matters are voted upon by the highest ranked members of the clan. The difference between this and democracy is that democracy favors the larger part of the clan and oligarchy favors the smaller part of the clan. *Counseled - A bunch of people who make decisions. Depending on the implementation, the people in the council may get there because of their rank (Oligarchic), by vote (Democratic by vote), or by the decision of the initial leader (Autocratic), after which the Council members are picked by the Council. It's important to note that Autocracy, Oligarchy and their variations of the Council (by initial pick and rank, respectively) are prone to power struggles and rebellions - after all, the lower ranked members have no say (according to the rules). Most leaders will let their opinion sway by the opinions of their fellow clan members, so it's not that big of an issue. It only becomes an issue if the clan grows too fast. Respectively, Democracy by voting and it's Council edition risk being too slow to adequately make up-to-date decisions. Inactivity kills democratic clans. Finding a clan that's good for you Still don't know what clan is good for you? Find a couple clans that you like (on a gut feeling). Have a chat with each of them. Figure out what timezones the clan is most active and what timezones the clan is most inactive (you don't want to be in a clan that only plays when you're asleep). Pick one that you can have fun with - after all, it's a clan for a game, and it's supposed to be fun. Should you find that none of the available clans are to your liking - after all, the needs of each individual differ, and a clan needs to suit your needs, for if it doesn't, you will become bored/tired/irritated/aggravated and leave... There is the option to make a new clan. How to make a new clan Phase 1 - Setup First of all, you need to think about a goal or focus for your clan. This is often an adjective: "an elite clan, a fair clan, a German clan"... You can see what these clans have as a goal just from a single adjective. After you have determined your focus, you need to pick a organizational structure. Examples can be seen in the "Explanation of Leadership types" section. Some clans use ranks, like the military. Others have specialist squads, and some don't have ranks and have everyone equal. It depends. Next up you need a name. The name will be your main representation, so make sure it implies what your clan stands for. Add a tag whilst you're at it and make sure it's appropriate and doesn't conflict with any popular clans - you don't want to have your clan deleted because it's a duplicate of another clan! So, right now you have a focus, an organizational structure and a name with tag(s). Next up, you should make a detailed front post. Growing a new clan is going to take some advertising, and the forums are as good a place to start as any. Here's what a good front post has: *Your clan name. *Clan focus *Memberlist *Explanation of: **Rules **How to join **Tags **Ranks These are the BASICS! If you don't have these, people will start asking questions which will quickly turn your thread into a spamfest. If possible, try to keep the thread clean the first few days. A suggestion: Use multiple posts for your clan post. Even if you don't need them right now, it's gonna make things a lot easier to organize later. I suggest using 3 posts: put "reserved" in those that you don't need yet. Later when you do use them, you can move one of the sections of your clan's front post to another post so you can link to it. Phase 2 - Recruiting So, you've set up a plan for, or already made, a front post. Next up is recruiting people. Some people say it's best to recruit people before making a front post. I support that opinion, but only in a small form: Get a solid core of 2 to 5 people before making your clan post. Recruiting is a test of your patience. You will have to play quite a lot to pull in clan members. Be aware that in the first few WEEKS, you might have to compromise on some of your extremer rules. You can't be picky at the start. On the other hand, make sure you trust the people you accept into your clan. Phase 3 - Becoming an established Clan Once you reach this stage, where you have about 8 or more members, you're ready to become an established clan. An established clan is different from a new clan in that it has grown a stable base. Established clans won't go dormant overnight. For becoming an established clan, you should agree on certain policies towards things. All of the aspects that have defined your clan in its start-up phase have to be re-evaluated. For instance, is having a vote for every member that wants to join still a good idea? Scaling up means that certain things will quickly become impossible to do on your own whilst having a life. For instance, testing someone by having 2 duel matches on 2 maps might work at first, but once you get big you will either have to let the testing be done by someone else, or change the rules somehow. After turning your clan into an established clan you've reached the more stable area of running a clan. Once you're at this stage, you should be more careful in picking your members. People will be more likely to join you now that you're a decently sized clan, and as such, there will also be more crap coming your way. DO NOT ACCEPT PEOPLE YOU DO NOT TRUST. You're the leader, so if you have a problem with an invited member that another clan member invited, speak up. Now for the final stage. Clan battles. These are hell to schedule, but fun to play. You'll have to find a time that is appropriate for both your clan and your enemy. Pulling off a big clan battle is one of the greatest displays of organization. Category:Guides